Be My Love
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Haruno Sakura merupakan murid pindahan dari Suna. Di hari pertamanya ia sudah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari dua orang teman barunya, Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba. Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu?/ selamat membaca!


**Disclaimer character by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclamer story by Sayaka Bosconovitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Kau pergi saja sana! Dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku!" teriak bocah laki-laki berambut emo itu kepada gadis merah jambu yang sedang berdiri mematung menggendong seekor kucing.

"Sa-sasuke..." ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Cepat pergi sana!" bentak bocah bernama Sasuke itu.

Hiks...

Dengan menahan tangis bocah perempuan itu berlari pergi meninggalkan taman yang mulai sepi karena senja telah tiba. Ia merasa bersalah kepada bocah emo sahabatnya itu.

Ia salah karena melupakan janji pertemuan mereka siang tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidaklah lupa, tapi saat hendak berjalan ke taman gadis kecil ini menemukan kucingnya yang sudah hilang selama berhari-hari di dalam sebuah rumah kosong di jalanan menuju taman.

"Kau pergi saja sana! Dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku!" teriak bocah laki-laki berambut emo itu kepada gadis merah jambu yang sedang berdiri mematung menggendong seekor kucing.

"Sa-sasuke..." ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Cepat pergi sana!" bentak bocah bernama Sasuke itu.

Hiks...

Dengan menahan tangis bocah perempuan itu berlari pergi meninggalkan taman yang mulai sepi karena senja telah tiba. Ia merasa bersalah kepada bocah emo sahabatnya itu.

Ia salah karena melupakan janji pertemuan mereka siang tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidaklah lupa, tapi saat hendak berjalan ke taman gadis kecil ini menemukan kucingnya yang sudah hilang selama berhari-hari di dalam sebuah rumah kosong di jalanan menuju taman.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan sahabat merah jambunya tersebut.

* * *

12 tahun kemudian.

Konoha High School

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Suna." ucap wali kelas XI IPA 1 yang sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

Saat itu masuklah seorang gadis cantik berhelaian soft pink dengan manik emeraldnya yang langsung memikat seluruh siswa penghuni kelas XI IPA 1. Seketika suasana ruang kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." perintah sang guru.

"Hm," gadis itu mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang siswa berambut bob dan beralis tebal berdiri dengan tampang yang sangat meyakinkan dan penuh semangat ia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ , boleh aku bertanya?" ucapnya sok akrab yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh si gadis merah jambu.  
"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Rock Lee. Semenjak kau memasuki ruangan ini aku sudah terpikat oleh pesonamu. Jadi, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hening sesaat. Seluruh penghuni kelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman mereka, Rock Lee. Sementara Sakura hanya melongo tak bisa berkata apa berapa lama kemudian kelas kembali gaduh oleh suara-suara protes dari teman-teman Lee.

"Dasar Lee, beraninya kau mencuri start dariku!" tampak seorang anak dengan tato segitiga dipipi yang duduk di sebelah Lee protes kepadanya seraya menonjok ringan bahu teman sebangkunya itu.

"Biar saja, siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat!" ucap Lee cuek. "Jadi, bagaimana Sakura-chan? Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Lee antusias.

Sakura bingung, ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menolak secara halus. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang murid yang baru masuk ke kelas padahal bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Berarti anak itu terlambat!

"Uchiha Sasuke!" tegur sang wali kelas karena anak itu sama sekali tidak sopan. Ia main masuk begitu saja padahal di depan kelas ada wali kelasnya yang sedang memperkenalkan murid baru. Anak itu berhenti setelah mendapat teguran dan berbalik menghadap wali kelasnya.

Deg!

Bak tersambar petir Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Begitu pula dengan anak benama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, ia sempat tak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya di depan kelas. Manik emerald Sakura bertemu dengan sorotan tajam onyx milik Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan tidak percaya selama beberapa saat sampai wali kelas kembali menegurnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hari ini ada murid baru dari Suna. Dia akan duduk di sebelahmu karena hanya tinggal bangku itu yang kosong di kelas ini."

"Terserah." ucap Sasuke cuek seraya berbalik dan duduk ditempatnya yang ada di pojok belakang.

Kelas menjadi sepi semenjak Uchiha Sasuke masuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan saat Sakura baru datang tadi. Bahkan Rock Lee yang sedang berapi-api menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura pun kini telah diam tanpa kata dan melupakan jawaban yang diminta olehnya pada gadis teman barunya itu.

Entah Sakura harus bersyukur atau menyesal. Bersyukur atas bungkamnya seorang Rock Lee semenjak kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke ataukah menyesal karena ia harus duduk di samping Sasuke yang tampaknya anak itu sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Bahkan wali kelasnya pun tidak berani memarahi anak itu meski datang terlambat.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan duduk ditempatmu Haruno." ucap sang wali kelas dengan senyum yang tak nampak karena tertutup oleh masker yang dipakainya.

Sakura pun menuju tempatnya di sebelah anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi.

* * *

Selama jam pelajaran suasana ruang kelas pun tidak jauh berbeda seperti pada saat Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tetap hening, tak ada interaksi antar siswa maupun siswi hanya beberapa anak saja, itu pun hanya seperlunya.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Beberapa anak sudah menghambur entah kemana. Mungkin kantin atau kamar mandi yang merupakan tempat favorit mereka. Tapi masih ada beberapa anak yang tetap tinggal di kelas termasuk Haruno Sakura. Gadis pindahan dari Suna ini masih setia duduk di tempatnya meski makhluk yang ada di sebelahnya itu telah hilang entah kemana

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali ke kantin. Tapi ia takut nyasar karena belum hafal betul tempat-tempat di sekolah barunya. Ia hanya duduk memegang smartphonenya. Lalu datanglah anak bernama Rock Lee yang beberapa saat lalu dengan percaya diri menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura." sapa Lee penuh semangat.

"Hai." jawab Sakura malas.

"Apa kau su-" perkataan Lee terpotong oleh dering smartphone milik Sakura.

Kriiiiiing . . .

INO YAMANAKA Calling . . .

Sakura mengangkat panggilan dari Ino, "Halo."

"Sakura! Kudengar kau sudah pindah hari ini!" ucap Ino dari sebrang sana.

"Iya, ini hari pertamaku di KHS. Aku tidak ada teman disini, bisa aku ke kelasmu saja?" tanya Sakura sebal karena sosok beralis tebal itu selalu memperhatikannya dari tadi dan itu membuatnya risih.

"Baiklah. Kau di kelas apa? Biar aku yang kesana."

"Tidak usah! Aku saja yang ke kelasmu. Aku di kelas XI IPA 1, kelasmu sebelah mana?" tanya Sakura seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Kutunggu didepan pintu kelasmu!" ucap Ino sebelum mengakhiri sepihak pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Huft!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Lee begitu saja. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu satu-satunya yang ada di kelas itu. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Ino yang menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"INO!" pekik Sakura kegirangan melihat teman lamanya kini ada di depan kelasnya.

"Sakura!"

Merekapun berpelukan, Sakura dan Ino melepas kerinduan setelah 12 tahun terpisah karena Sakura harus pindah ke Suna mengikuti orang tuanya. Meski sering kali Ino mengunjungi Sakura di Suna tetap saja ia lebih senang kalau teman atau mungkin sahabatnya itu ada di Konoha. Apalagi mereka satu sekolah sekarang meskipun beda kelas tetap saja mereka senang.

"Ino ajak aku jalan-jalan ya." rengek Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ajak Ino sembari menggaet tangan Sakura.

* * *

Setelah mengajak sahabat lamanya berkeliling sekolah, Ino mengajak Sakura ke kelasnya. Selama berkeliling, Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya pagi tadi. Mulai dari pernyataan cinta konyol dari Rock Lee sampai pertemuannya kembali dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sewaktu ia masih belum pindah ke Suna.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino dan berbincang mengenai Sasuke. Ino menceritakan semua hal tentang Sasuke pada Sakura. Dari sikapnya yang sangat dingin itu ternyata Sasuke memang tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya. Teman yang setia padanya hanya Naruto dan Sai tapi merka tidak satu kelas. Sasuke sangat disegani oleh seluruh penghuni KHS karena ia adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah KHS, Madara Uchiha.

Sakura baru tahu sekarang kenapa teman-teman di kelasnya tidak berani pada Sasuke bahkan wali kelas merekapun juga tak berani menegurnya berlebihan.

.

Jam istirahat telah usai, Sakura kembali ke kelasnya namun ia di kejutkan lagi dengan tingkah teman barunya. Kali ini bukan Rock Lee tapi teman sebangkunya, yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba membawa setangkai mawar merah yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan berlutut tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Sakura maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku tahu aku memang kalah cepat dengan Lee, tapi aku sengaja membawakan mawar merah ini supaya lebih terkesan romantis. Maka dari itu maukah kau menerimaku, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan melihat ulah teman barunya. "Maaf ya Inuzuka- _san_ , tapi ada orang lain yang aku suka. Sekali lagi maaf ya." jelas Sakura yang akhirnya berhasil mendapat alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Kau dengar kan Kiba, orang yang disukai Sakura itu pasti aku!" ejek Lee pada Kiba yang tentu saja senang sekali karena Sakura baru saja menolak Kiba. Dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Lee menarik tangan Sakura dan berkata, "Sakura, terimakasih kau sudah mau mempertimbangkan aku dan menjadi pacarku. Aku akan setia padamu dan selalu menjagamu setiap saat seperti Aladin dan teko ajaibnya. Terima kasih, Sakura." jelas Lee panjang lebar.

Akibat dari ulah Kiba dan Lee ini telah membuat seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Bahkan ada yang sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai menangis mendengar penuturan Lee barusan.

"Maaf ya. Tapi yang ku maksud itu bukan kamu Lee." jelas Sakura seraya menarik tangannya dari Rock Lee yang masih betah menggenggam tangan lembutnya. Lee tetap saja tak mau melepasnya sampai terjadi adegan tarik menarik antara Lee dan Sakura.

Seketika kelas menjadi tenang, Kiba sudah kembali ke tempatnya tapi Lee masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura sudah berontak melepaskannya tapi genggaman Lee terlalu kuat. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Minggir!" bentak sebuah suara di belakang Sakura. Lee pun langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sakura yang tadi menarik-narik tangannya supaya terlepas dari genggaman Lee terkejut karena Lee melepaskannya begitu saja, untung ada orang dibelakangnya jadi ia tidak terjatuh.

Deg!

Orang itu mendekap Sakura dari belakang, sangat erat seperti sedang memelukknya.

"Sa-sasuke!" Sakura terkejut mendapati siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari si monster beralis tebal alias Rock Lee.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis sahabat masa kecilnya yang masih melongo di tempat.

Tidak tinggal diam, Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke. Mengekor dibelakang lelaki yang amat disegani oleh seluruh siswa KHS ini, Sakura terus memanggil nama lelaki itu, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar suara gadis yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya waktu kecil tersebut.

.

Rupanya teman-teman satu kelas mereka itu sedang menguping apa yang hendak dikatakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Diantara mereka ada yang mengintip lewat jendela, ada pula yang berusaha menangkap pembicaraan mereka melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan cepat diikuti oleh Sakura yang masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Sasuke menaiki tangga dan sampai diatap sekolah lalu tak lama kemudian tibalah Sakura di tempat itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena tidak mampu mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang terlalu cepat menurutnya.

.

Sementara itu di kelas XI IPA 1, anak-anak disana masih setia ditempat masing-masing walaupun objek mata-matanya sudah berada di tempat yang tidak mungkin mereka dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

"Jelaskan Sakura! Kenapa kau kembali setelah sekian lama?" ucap Sasuke menuntut penjelasan dari Sakura.

"..." Sakura masih terdiam, ia takut jika Sasuke marah lagi padanya seperti kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu! Kau jangan diam saja!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Ba-baiklah Sasuke, aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Tapi kau jangan marah padaku."

"Hn."

"Hari itu sebenarnya adalah hari terakhirku tinggal di Konoha. Ibuku mengajakku untuk mengucap salam perpisahan kepada teman-temannya sebelum pergi. Saat aku ingat ada janji denganmu untuk bermain di taman, hari sudah sore. Aku berlari menuju taman secepat yang aku bisa, namun ditengah jalan aku melihat Momo sedang terjebak di dalam rumah kosong, kau ingat Momo kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mengingatkan.

"Hn, tidak." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Momo adalah kucing hitam yang pernah kita selamatkan waktu dia hampir terlindas truk itu loh, Sasuke! Kau ingat kan?" jelas Sakura.

"Hn, ya. Aku ingat."

"Haaaah, sudahlah. Yang jelas sekarang aku mau minta maaf. Karena, gara-gara Si Momo aku jadi telat datang ke taman hari itu. Maafkan aku ya, Sasuke." Sakura maju mendekat pada Sasuke dan meraih tangan sahabat kecilnya itu. Menggenggamnya erat berharap lelaki itu mau sedikit melunakkan hatinya yang keras seperti batu.

Sasuke tak melepaskan genggaman Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan pergi, Sakura?"

"Aku takut Sasuke. Kau sedang marah waktu itu, kukira kau benar-benar tak ingin melihatku lagi. Dan kukira kau akan senang jika aku tidak menemuimu lagi." tanpa terasa Sakura menitikkan air matanya mengenai tangan Sasuke yang ia genggam erat itu.

"Bohong! Itu semua bohong Sakura! Apa kau kira aku senang kau pergi? Apa kau kira aku tidak sedih kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?!"

"Ja-jadi kau..." Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan manik emeraldnya menatap iba pada Sasuke.

"Aku menyesal Sakura, aku menyesal telah membentakmu, aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak kukatakan padamu. Maafkan aku Sakura." Sakura tak percaya mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Sasuke. Ia merasa teharu mendengarnya, seketika Sakura memeluk Sasuke, terisak di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat seolah ia tak ingin Sakura pergi lagi.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata seluruh penghuni kelas XI IPA 1 telah menyaksikan adegan berpelukan di atap sekolah itu. Memang jam istirahat telah usai tapi salahkan guru matematika mereka yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas mereka itu, karena belum datang juga meski bel masuk setelah istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Oh tidak! Sakura-chan berpelukan dengan Sasuke." ucap Lee sedih. Saat ini Lee memang sedang mengintip mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran." keluh Kiba yang juga mengintip bersama Lee dan yang lainnya.

"Sakura-chaaaan." ucap Lee dan Kiba bersamaan.

.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura yang masih bergelayut manja pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan Sakura.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu." ucap Sakura malu yang untungnya rona merah dipipinya itu tak tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sasuke.

"Hn. Jadilah kekasihku Sakura."

"A-apa? Kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sudah sangat merona.

"Hn. Kau bilang ingin terus bersamaku, makanya jadilah kekasihku. Dan kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku lagi."

"Oooh Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." ucap Sakura manja dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kekasih barunya itu.

"Hn. Kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Sakura seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Kau cinta padaku, Sasuke?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Hn. Aku merindukanmu, aku menyayangimu, dan aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku, Cherry." Sasuke menjelaskan perasaannya pada Sakura, mendekapnya erat dan mengecup dahinya sebagai tanda ia sayang pada kekasihnya.

.

"Oh, so sweet." ucap salah seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Iya, mereka romantis sekali." sahut teman yang lainnya.

"Kalian jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku pasti akan merebut Sakura-chan dari Sasuke." ucap Lee percaya diri.

"Memangnya kau berani, eh?" ejek Kiba.

"Be-berani, li-lihat saja nanti." ucap Lee gagap.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kelas seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari cucu kepala sekolah KHS ini. Raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasa, ia tampak bahagia, kelihatan sekali ada senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya meski tak akan terlihat kalau tidak diperhatikan betul.

Sejak kehadiran Sakura, apalagi gadis itu tambah manis setelah dua belas tahun tak bertemu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis merah jambu yang duduk disampingnya.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menegur kekasihnya tersebut. "Sasuke!"

"Hn." balas Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dari tadi menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Sakura jengkel karena terus ditatap dengan pandangan tak jelas seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya sekarang ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang semua, hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih di kelas. Itu karena Sakura masih mencatat jadwal pelajaran yang tertempel di mading kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke tentu saja menemani kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak suka kutatap begini, hn?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura datar kemudian mengemasi alat tulisnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau kucium saja bagaimana?" goda Sasuke yang membuat pipi gadis pinknya itu langsung merona.

"..." Sakura diam saja pertanda tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan konyol kekasihnya itu.

"Diam berarti iya, Sakura." ucap Sasuke yang membuat gadisnya itu semakin memerah saja. Sasuke tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"A-aku mau pulang dulu, Sasuke." pamit Sakura seraya berdiri dan membawa ranselnya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Jangan buru-buru, nanti kuantar." Sasuke menarik Sakura duduk ke pangkuannya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sekarang posisinya Sakura duduk dipangkuan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke? Ini masih di sekolah!" ucap Sakura panik.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." ucap Sasuke santai seraya memutar posisi kekasihnya itu supaya berhadapan dengannya. "Kau manis, sayang." kini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat sampai dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar, Sakura tak sanggup menolak pesona kekasihnya itu. Sudah terlanjur, Sakura tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Pasrah, gadis merah jambu ini menutup matanya dan ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. Hangat namun penuh penekanan. Tak tinggal diam, Sakura pun mulai membalasnya. Tapi, disaat gadis ini mulai menikmati, Sasuke malah mengakhirinya dan membuat Sakura membuka matanya menatap kekasihnya penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke mengecup singkat dahi lebar kekasihnya, "Sudah sore, ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke.

"Hm, ayo!"

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini ternyata ada orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Memperhatikan kemesraan cucu kesayangannya, "Kau sudah besar ya rupanya, Uchiha Sasuke, cucu kesayanganku." di depan ruang kelas cucunya itu, sang kepala sekolah KHS ini menyaksikan kalau cucunya pulang bergandengan tangan bersama seorang gadis cantik yang mungkin akan menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N :huuuh! Akhirnya jadi juga nih fanfic,** **sekedar iseng-iseng aja sebenarnya pas bikinnya, gak nyangka bisa jadi cerita juga. Agak kaku sih waktu nulis soalnya udah setahun gak bikin fic hehehe. Ok deh minna semoga kalian suka fanficku ini. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya, semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua. Dan juga mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo berteberan dimana-mana.**

 **Sampa jumpa di fic saya berikutnya, RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayaka Bosconovitch**


End file.
